


The Colorful Thank You

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [7]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, Vignette, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Jaken pays a visit to an ill Rin. What is his real reason, and what does he bring?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colorful Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: The Colorful Thank-You  
Author: Far Away Eyes  
Genre: WAFF  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 250

He'd never paid much attention. Glancing around the open field near the half-breed's village, Jaken wasn't sure where to start. It was peppered with so many different wildflowers, and he wondered how Rin kept them all straight. Jaken wished he could remember her favorite color. He felt that he owed Rin for her concern after he'd been poisoned.

He spotted a cluster of bright yellow flowers. In Jaken's opinion, Rin picked those a lot. Next, a beautiful lavender drew him. Soon after followed blues, reds, pinks, and whites. Then he spotted it. An elegant silver fern. He picked a few, adding them. Satisfied, Jaken headed back.

To his relief, Sesshomaru was busy with the miko. Jaken snuck past, into the hut Rin resided. She laid on a pallet, her bleary eyes lighting up. Rin croaked, “Jaken-sama.”

Jaken thrust his bouquet towards her, muttering, “Foolish girl.”

Rin lip trembled, and tears brimmed in her eyes. “Thank-you, Jaken-sama. You shouldn't have.”

“Nonsense.”

“The silver fern's beautiful.” Rin sniffed the colorful blossoms. “Just like Sesshomaru-sama's hair.”

Jaken scuffed his foot into the floor, uncomfortable. He said, his words rushed, “I just wanted to repay you, you silly girl, after---,”

“Rin knows. You're welcome.”

Jaken blinked. His expression softened, but said his voice still gruff, “Not that it matters, you foolish mortal. Now get better and stop burdening Sesshomaru-sama.”

Rin giggled. “Yes, Jaken-sama.”

Jaken chuckled, unable to help himself. He had missed her.


End file.
